


[ART] After

by DachOsmin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Art, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



 

  
_What happened here, the role thou played_  
_will last in song beyond thy death_  
_as poets name thee fierce and brave,_  
_thy deeds exultant on their breath._  
  
_But this heart aches despite thy fame,_  
_despite the minstrels and their odes._  
_I blot thy blood. I call thy name._  
_Thine hands in mine are growing cold._

 


End file.
